


The voice of Night Vale is...

by HummingMe



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummingMe/pseuds/HummingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos was about to jump off of a bridge when he heard a wonderful voice. Whose voice is that? Carlos, the science professor, needs to find out. It saved his life, after all. [AU] (How do I tag this as complete?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New-s

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the weather. I... haven't asked permission to post the weather. Please, don't call the Sheriff's Secret Police... I'm not earning from this anyways... and if it's on YouTube... well, they are all on YouTube. The Weather likes to get hits. So, if you will listen to the weather on YouTube, make sure you subscribe!

Chapter 1: New-s

The bridge was seventy feet high. It connects two ice-landic cities together: Night Vale and Desert Bluffs. The origins of the names never had an explanation except for a myth telling that the ice that covered these vast fields were once sand and were very hot which was about millions, or even billions, of years ago. But it was just a myth, a story whose purpose is to lie to your anxious hearts and minds.

Carlos couldn't care less about those two ice-landic cities anyways. As a science professor and not a scientist, he knew that this bridge was the perfect bridge to jump off from. It was sturdy as it was made out of ancient cement mixtures. It was also very considerate; like a diving board at pools, it had different heights and levels. There was a ladder that leads you to the different levels. There was a board to jump off from at each level as well. What Carlos appreciated the most though was the fact that under it, where all things that jumps off ends up in, was the void. The void was pretty rare in those days.

There were myths about the void too. They said that before, along with the myth of Night Vale and Desert Bluffs being deserts, the void was a pretty common thing. Everyone can see it. But no one can actually access it because it was above them, and not below. Above us? Everyone knows that the sea is above us, not the void! Carlos thought with a chuckle of disbelief. He was glad he wasn't one of those people who were gullible enough to believe it.

This is it. Carlos thought as he stared at the void on the intermediate level of the bridge. This is it. You are going to be gone, forever. Unless death is just a myth as well. He took a deep breath and tiptoed, finding the right momentum to jump, to meet with the void below.

He almost fell when suddenly he heard a voice. 

Like how gravity kept the sea at the sky, Carlos felt like he was pulled back by the voice, the beautiful and perfect voice. Once he gained his balance back perfectly, he turned to see where that beautiful voice was coming from. Unfortunately, there was no one there when he looked. The voice was gone.

Carlos heard the voice through a song. It was a country reggae type of song sung with a low (tenor?) voice who managed to pronounce each word from the lyrics with utmost clarity. Interesting. He thought. He wasn't aware that he fell in love instantly.

If, just moments ago, he didn’t care about the two towns connected by the bridge he was in, he cared now. That voice--whose voice is that?--was most likely to come from either Night Vale or Desert Bluffs. He decided to try heading towards Desert Bluffs first, however, a sign with a light bulb, acting like a sun, shining brightly in the middle of a snow covered field welcomed him. Inside the bulb was a silhouette of a being of some kind… a being that was smiling. It made Carlos’ stomach turn and churn. He decided to turn back and check Night Vale first.

The Night Vale sky was filled with yellow, pink, blue, green, and red auroras piercing through the watery sky. Carlos thought it was beautiful because the fishes were still alive despite having contact with the poisonous auroras. He was already having good vibes in this place. He felt it in his gut that this place is the right place. 

Before he could officially enter the Night Vale premises, he needed to pass through a gate. The gate was guarded by tall hooded figures with wings. It added to the majesticity of the town, Carlos took note in his mind. One tall hooded figure with wings handed him a device with earphones plugged into it. It motioned to him that he should put the earphones on and put the device, a 2 inch cube of black metal, as black as the void, inside his chest. Apparently, the device went inside his chest effortlessly and smoothly. Once done, he could finally hear the tall hooded figures with wings. They were chatting about the fact that all of them was named Eric, with a C. 

Carlos, then, went about town. His feet sank into the 1 inch deep snow every time he took a step. He looked around and was taken into awe as he saw the brightly lit igloos randomly aligned, making sure every visitor and citizen gets lost. 

When he turned around a what seemed like curved corner, because you can never actually be sure, he saw a man. He was bald and was wearing a jacket made out of plastic and rugged denim jeans. Carlos made a disgusted face; he’d never seen such a disgrace. How dare you wear rugged denim jeans with a plastic jacket? Everyone knows that it goes well with plastic tank tops! Carlos grunted. 

Apparently, the grunt was heard by the man. He turned to look at Carlos. Carlos almost felt his heart stopped - the man was beautiful. But, he still could not forgive the disgrace done to those rugged denim jeans. The beautiful bald man who rudely wore a plastic jacket over rugged denim jeans walked towards Carlos. The breathtaking beauty of the surrounding had vanished from Carlos’ sight the moment he realized it. 

“Have I seen you before?” the beautiful bald man who rudely wore a plastic jacket over rugged denim jeans said. Carlos took a deep breath and replied, “What’s your name? I have this feeling that someone out there… perhaps from another time, is having a hard time typing or reading… something. I feel like knowing your name will ease it.” The beautiful bald man who rudely wore a plastic jacket over rugged denim jeans told him that his name was Cecil and he agreed with him about the being from somewhere in sometime having a hard time. 

Cecil. “Cecil. I believe… you should change your style as soon as possible. As a science professor, I could not possibly let such… such sin just pass by.” Carlos couldn't help but say it, despite Cecil being a stranger. Cecil just did what he was told and underneath it was a plastic tank top. Carlos almost fell in love instantly and unconsciously again. But his pulsing heart already belonged to that man with the wonderful and life saving voice.

“Anyways, I don't think we met before. I just arrived here.” Carlos politely answered Cecil’s question which was about 2 paragraphs ago. “That is strange… I felt some kind of connection… a spark from you. I believe the spark was real. Yes. I think it is. I can feel it. Oh, I think it even left a mark.” Cecil said then showed Carlos a burned spot on his arm that looked like it came from a spark. Carlos blushed. “See? This must mean something important, mister…? I… what do I call you?” Cecil said and Carlos replied with his name. “Mr. Carlos. I believe that you are important to me… or going to be. Sparks are special here in Night Vale… since we are covered in ice and snow, fires and sparks are hard to come by.” Carlos nodded at the scientific fact.

Carlos, who could care less, because he cared a lot, about the fact that Cecil was kind of flirting with him, asked Cecil if he knew of a man with a wonderful and life saving voice. “You see,” he started to explain, “I was on the bridge, about to jump off, when I heard his voice through a song. I do not know what the song was, but the voice was perfect. I do not know as well if he went here or at Dese--” “Don’t say the name.” Cecil suddenly spoke. “...or there. It would be great if I find him.” Carlos continued. Cecil thought for a while before shaking his head. “I’m not really sure. The only one that can sing beautifully here is the weather… and I don’t think the weather is a man.” Cecil replied. Carlos thanked him for the information nonetheless. “I guess I have to keep on moving.” He said. 

“Wait.” Cecil said. Carlos looked back at him with curious eyes and a curious heart. “Maybe… it would make it easier for you to find that person if I gave you a tour?” Cecil suggested hopefully. Carlos thought about it for a while: Technically, I do not need a tour anymore since I decided to move on… but this place is rather fascinating… so, I guess it’s fine. “Okay.” he replied. “Neat!” Cecil said, before covering his face because of what Carlos deduced as embarrassment. Cecil immediately and impressively regained his composure back though. 

Carlos couldn't help but stare at Cecil’s bald head and look how it reflects the beautiful colors of the intersecting sea and auroras. He knew Cecil was telling him stuff about the town but he couldn't quite focus. He just felt the unity of the aura and the visual beauty of the Night Vale sky. Also, he could hear a trace of that wonderful and perfect voice but couldn’t fathom where.

“... and that is why it is forbidden to enter the dog museum.” Cecil finished his tour. Carlos was almost caught staring at Cecile so he quickly nodded, as if he understood, as if he listened. Cecil rather looked disappointed and sad and Carlos thought Cecil saw through his lie, so he said as sure as he could, “I understand completely!” Cecil gave a short sign of approval, acknowledgement, or a bit of joy, something like a smile but not really a smile. But the worried or sad look on his face was still there. “That's good. But I guess you’ll have to go now, right?” Cecil said.

“Oh. Are you… hungry?” Cecil suddenly asked. Carlos tilted his head in confusion. All of a sudden, Cecil looked lively again - again is such a personal word; how well do you need to know a person to be able to confidently say again? “What makes you say that?” Carlos asked. “Because your face is red. Come to think of it, your face became red as well a while ago. Perhaps you are hungry. Want to eat?” Cecil explained and offered. “Okay. But I don’t have anything to act as a medium of exchange or trade.” he said. Cecil replied, “Not a problem.”

Cecil took Carlos to his house. Carlos was oblivious to this so he just followed along, afterall, how could he know that it was a house? It was mostly boxy and looked really big on the outside, but it was those type of houses where the outside does not reflect what is on the inside, like most people. So, when Carlos and Cecil went in, they were forced to get touchy with each other; the place was cramped inside. Cecil didn’t seem to be bothered by a stranger being pressed against him at his own house and even seemed to like it. Carlos, on the other hand, was growing suspicious. “I doubt this place was in your tour a while ago.” Carlos said, trying to choose his words carefully since he didn’t really listened to the tour so he technically doesn’t know anything. It was a good thing that Cecil assured his claim. “I don’t really include my house when I give tours. Or… well, I’ve never really given any tours before.” Cecil said. See? How was I supposed to know that this man was leading me to his house? Carlos thought. It did not bother him though, to be in this beautiful man’s house.

Cecil started to ask Carlos some questions when he tried to prepare food. Questions that you usually ask house guests when there’s a birthday party or a funeral such as: 

How are you today?  
Isn’t the weather nice today? - it sang beautifully today as well, didn’t it?  
How’s your family?  
How’s your pet?  
How’s your interns?  
How many interns have you lost?  
Why do you lose them?  
Why do you lose yourself?  
Why do you… you?  
Why do you exist?  
Also, do you want coffee?

Those were the most usual and standard small-talk starter questions. People in Night Vale are mandated to ask these questions, Cecil told Carlos. “But for you, Mr. Carlos, I also want to know why you were at the Bridge. You were at the Bridge, right?” Carlos felt a little bit invaded by the questions, especially with the interns one, but if they are government required questions, he had no choice but to answer. “I’m fine today, Cecil… Actually, I feel better than yesterday, than last week, than last month, than the last 7 years.” Carlos began, “And the weather, I want to say it’s fantastic but I’ve never even heard it.” Cecil, then, asked Carlos to close his eyes and look deep inside his brain. “Do that so you could know the weather.” 

[“Sky” - The Rasmus]

“Wow,” Carlos said, “The weather is nice today.” He felt a little bit affected by it. “A-anyways, my family and my pets became one last year. They’re doing fine and they are happy. My interns…” Carlos’ voice faltered. They all… He took a deep breath before continuing again, “ They. You see, I’m a science professor, and not a scientist. Interns who are interested in science should go to scientists and not science professors! There’s a big difference between the two… so, they riot and get mad at me for not giving them what they ask for despite me telling them that I’m not the right guy… but they left me no choice.” Carlos sat down and clenched his fists, “I had to vandalize their notebooks.” he whispered in shame. Cecil let out a soft gasp and pat Carlos’ back. “I had to do it. It will set them free.” Carlos was shaking his head. “There, there.” Cecil comforted him. “I was not the right man, Cecil. I was not.” Carlos’ voice was breaking as he spoke. “Is that why you were at the bridge? To lose yourself? To un-exist?” Cecil asked. Carlos shook his head and nodded at the same time. “One of them… “ he paused. After all these years, after all those 7 years, he still could not bring himself to get over it, to say it, to let go of it. Cecil just offered him coffee and he was thankful that they didn’t have to finish this conversation. 

Carlos tried to eat the food Cecil prepared but he wasn’t even sure if they can be considered as food. It wasn’t moving but sometimes, when he tried to stab them with a fork, it would zap out of existence. Then, it would come back. He was grateful for the meal but he was just wasn’t sure he can eat it. “I’m sorry if they do that. I ran out of cheese so I had to use the zapping cow’s cheese. Sorry.” Cecil apologized. Carlos tried hard to stab one and when he finally did, he said, “It’s okay. I got it.” then ate it. This is pretty good. It doesn’t feel like food nor does it look like one nor does it stay fixed in a certain place and does not zap away like they’re supposed to, but it’s pretty delicious. 

After 5 hours or so, Carlos finally finished his food. “That was great, thank you.” he said. Cecil acknowledged his thanks and blushed. Carlos saw the redness and said, “Maybe you are still hungry. You’re red.” Cecil blushed even harder. “Oh. Oh no. I just ate. But… but if I’m still red, it means. Oh!” Cecil almost squealed. “What is it?” Carlos asked. “It’s telling me something that I should probably know myself already that doesn’t need a colored face to let me know. But sometimes we need something else to show us - even though I can’t see my face, so technically it is not showing me anything - and to prove to us things that we are afraid to know or accept. Or of things that we know and accept but couldn’t exactly determine if it’s there or not.” Cecil said. Even though Carlos couldn’t quite understand what the other was saying despite being a science professor, he was sure he heard the voice.


	2. Traffic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traffic along Route 700, a party, and being in-love.

Chapter 2 - Traffic

Carlos decided to stay in Cecil’s house while he looked for the voice. “Are you sure it’s fine? I mean, your place is already… tight… as it is. I’m not really helping by being here.” Carlos said. Cecil just shushed him and told him everything is alright. “As long as someone can eat food with me.” Cecil grinned. “By the way, do you have any stuff, like clothes, that I need to arrange?” Carlos shook his head in embarrassment. “I… left them in where I lived.” Cecil just nodded. 

Carlos still wondered if the man with the beautiful voice could be in Desert Bluffs. “Cecil… do you, perhaps, know around… /there/ as well?” Carlos asked even though he knew it was foolish to ask. Spending a night with Cecil made it pretty obvious that Cecil hates Desert Bluffs. But he knew no one else and Cecil was kind enough to talk to him. Cecil’s face growled, which looked hot - there was steam coming out of his ears. “Apparently, I do.” Cecil sighed. “Do you really not believe that he is here, in Night Vale?” there was disappointment in Cecil’s voice. Carlos felt more embarrassed and ashamed, like he was accusing the other. “I… I just need to find him and I want to take a chance.” Carlos said. Cecil stared at him, an eye opening for the first time from the top of the bald head. Carlos could see an unpleasant feeling and aura coming out from Cecil, especially around his neck, where the heart is, of course. “It’s fine though, if you don’t want to do anything else.” Cecil waved his hand dismissively and produced his set of keys from his pocket. “I’ll drive you there.” Cecil said, with “ughs” in between every word. Carlos apologized again but Cecil was already in the car, calling to him to enter.

They drove around Route 700 when it started to snow. The icy floor were deceived by the movement of the falling snow so it started devouring, as it usually does, anything that was on it, including Cecil and Carlos who was in a car. The two fell under the icy and snowy floor and reached a cave-like under-floor place. It was dark except for the lights brought by the Arby’s and the Ralph’s. “Neat. Maybe I could get supplies while I’m here before the ground spits us back up. They usually spit people out before they’ve finished shopping… so I didn't get to get everything I need. Also, I forgot to include this in the tour a while ago since, well, you just go here when the floor wills you to be here.” Cecil said continuously. Carlos nodded and asked if he could come, after all, he didn’t want to be left behind by the crying woman beside the place where the car landed. “Sorry… but the Ralph’s only allows members to dive in. I’ll be quick. Promise.” Cecil said and jumped from his place to give his dive a perfect momentum directly at the mouth-door of the Ralph’s. 

Carlos looked at the crying woman beside him while battling with the urge not to stare. /Look at her! Look. At. Her. She is interesting./ Carlos forced himself but somehow his eyes didn’t want to. “Hello.” the crying woman cried to Carlos. Carlos just did a little wave of his hand as a reply. The crying woman, Carlos could hear, crawled towards him, her tears acting as a lubricant. “Hello.” Carlos could hear her getting closer. “Hello.” And closer. “Hellooo.” And closer. “From the other siiiiiidddddeeee!” the crying woman, who was not crying anymore but began singing, screamed into Carlos’ ears. Carlos covered his ears but the woman, now a singing woman, removed his hands and continued singing and screeching. Just then, Cecil dived out of the Ralph’s and saved Carlos from the woman by brushing her hair, or what was left of it, gently with a golden brush, which every Night Vale citizen have just for that purpose. 

Carlos was panting. /What the hell was that?/ Cecil asked if he was okay and Carlos couldn’t quite hear him. Good thing Carlos knew how to read words from mouths even without sound. “I’m fine. But… what was that?” Carlos asked. The singing woman fell asleep and became a sleeping woman. “She will be awake soon. For now, let’s hide inside the car.” Cecil said. And so they did. 

“That. She, excuse me, is a witch. She lived down here her entire life, waiting for someone to notice her so she could disrupt him/her with her song, specifically the one you heard. It’s not much a problem, though. You just need to brush her hair, which you have seen is very little now. No one knows what will happen if she had no hair left and we couldn’t brush it to make her fall asleep. I’m sorry. I forgot to tell you to not acknowledge her existence because… I was not acknowledging her existence.” Cecil explained. Carlos replied that it was okay. Their eyes met in what seemed like an intimate gaze; a feeling of intimacy from understanding went about them until the crying woman became a singing woman again. Just then, the ground spat them out. They both laughed. “That was close.” Carlos said. 

They happily drove towards Desert Bluff but got lost instantly by the irregular placements of the igloo houses and establishments. No matter how hard Carlos could try to make out a pattern or at least make out landmarks, no matter how much of a science professor he is, he couldn’t make one. But, it didn’t really matter if Carlos didn’t know. He just felt happy, not knowing there was a child at the back of their seat.

The child, later found by Carlos, was scrawny and hairy. It got hair all over its chest, arms, legs, and face. In fact, he looked like a big ball of hair except for his scrawny limbs that was sticking out of his hairy-ness. Actually, it might be a spider; the scrawny limbs were covered with short black hair and everything was also covered with black hair. A fluffy spider. It was big for its species and was very quiet. The spider, Carlos later found out as well, was a father of two who, Carlos assumed, were also spiders. The spider didn’t want anything from them except to leave him alone. He was just working. Making sure every corner has a web for you to dust away. That was the spider’s job, Carlos later found out too. The spider began crying and told Carlos how awful his wife is and he actually want to get out of their marriage. /Poor spider./ Carlos thought. But the spider claimed that he loved his wife too much to leave her and he should get back to work. Carlos let him be.

While Carlos was telling all of that to Cecil, who didn’t notice that Carlos was talking to the spider just beside him inside the car, the weather began to sing.

[“I’m on a boat” - The Lonely Island ft. T-Pain]

“Ah. So that’s why there is an abundance of webs inside my house. Thank you for working hard, Mr. Spider.” Cecil said, hoping the spider was still at the back. 

Finally, after hours of driving around and around, finally, they managed to get to the bridge that connects Night Vale to Desert Bluffs. Carlos watched the road as they passed by, thinking that just hours ago, or a day ago, he was just there, about to jump. He was reminded of how thankful he is to that man with the wonderful voice and so determination filled him once more. “I’m pretty sure we won’t be able to find him… there.” Cecil grunted. But Carlos was too determined to care. They managed to get to the Welcome sign but slowly slowed down. “Are you sure you want to enter here?” Cecil asked. Carlos’ determination slowly faded away. “Uh…” Both of them stayed quiet as the car halted in front of the sign. After a few hours of silence, Carlos said, “Maybe, we should just go back. I mean, it’s dark already. We got lost so much that time passed by. So, yeah. Maybe tomorrow… or next week… or next month. Not really in a rush, no. Pfft.” Carlos said and Cecil immediately drove back. 

It took them less than 10 minutes to reach Cecil’s house. “Wow. That was quick.” Carlos exclaimed. Then, it struck him. “Cecil.” he said, his voice quite stern. “Yes…?” Cecil said, his voice unsure, as he hammered things for his coffee. “Did you intentionally get us lost? You knew your way around town, don’t you? Of course you do! You even gave me a tour!” Carlos said, his hands on his waist before he flung them out. Cecil’s shoulders raised, trying to hide his head. “Well…” Carlos shook his head and then sighed. He didn’t really have the right to get mad at him, especially since he’s just a visitor or perhaps, even a trespasser. 

“Thank you.” Carlos said. Cecil looked at him in surprise. “Yes. Thank you for everything. Also, I don’t think I want to go… /there/ anymore. Unless, well, I really have to.” Carlos smiled at Cecil. It was a sad smile, though. Cecil, finally finished with his coffee, walked towards Carlos and asked, “Do you really need to find that voice? What will you do if ever you find the owner of that voice?” Carlos looked at Cecil in surprise. /What will I DO?/ he suddenly thought. “I… I actually don’t know.” Carlos admitted. “But, I’m sure I WILL know once I see him.” he added. There was sadness in Cecil’s eyes, Carlos noted. “Will you continue to help me?” he asked. Cecil nodded. “Of course. Besides, you won’t probably survive here very long by yourself.” he replied. Carlos gave him a hug. “I owe you!”

The next day, there was a report on the radio by a Leonard that the road on Route 700 was blocked by a party. “A party?” Cecil asked the radio. “Yes. Apparently, Night Vale’s official guards, the tall hooded figures with wings, threw a party there.” the radio replied. That conversation fascinated Carlos; he looked at the radio intently. “Huh.” Cecil just remarked. “Amazing. You can converse with a radio?” Carlos said. “And so can you.” the radio told Carlos. “Wow.” Cecil chuckled and told Carlos he was being silly. “After all, you have that thing the tall hooded figures with wings gave you, right?” Cecil said. Carlos nodded. That reminded him that he was curious about it as well. “Want to go to that party?” He asked Cecil. 

Cecil agreed immediately. The radio on the car, which was turned on while they drove to Route 700, said, “Listeners! Good news! Our very pet shop owner Cecil Palmer has got a dat--” Cecil turned off the radio before Carlos could hear the rest of it. “I didn’t know you were a pet shop owner.” Carlos said. Cecil sighed in relief. “I’m not really proud of it… nor ashamed of it. Not something I thought I would include in a conversation, but we’re talking about it now so, I guess it’s included in a conversation now.” he said. “I love pets!” Carlos said. “Oh! I always talk about the pet shop.” Cecil said suddenly.”I had a cat once and I called him Khoshekh but he disappeared one day.” Carlos said. “Maybe I can get a pet from you one day.” “Yeah! That would be great!” Cecil replied.

When they reached the party, it was over. “Aw. We’re too late.” Cecil said as he stepped out of the car. “I know.” Carlos said sadly. “What did you want to do here anyways?” Cecil asked. “They gave me this thing, right?” Carlos pointed to the earphone he was wearing. “I assume that this is for me to hear and understand people here in Night Vale. I really have no problem with that, except that it is scientifically fascinating because how does a black cube goes inside your body. But, what I want to ask them really is how to get it off.” he continued. “Why would you want to get it off? Then you wouldn’t hear us.” Cecil said. “Exactly. Not that I want to, though. It’s just that when I heard the voice, I wasn’t wearing this. If I managed to get this off, I might be able to filter other sounds and just hear the voice, making it easier for me to find him.” Carlos explained, his face getting redder. “You sure do seem excited when talking about that guy. You’re also red.” Cecil said. “Oh. I’m not hungry though.” Carlos told him. “/Exactly./” Cecil replied. Carlos looked at Cecil weirdly. “What are you saying, then?” 

“I think you’re in-love.” Cecil said, his voice defeated.


	3. Financial News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Financial news: Bills worth 175,200,788 Night Vale dollars, glowclouds, and boyfriends.

Chapter 3 - Financial News

“What?” Carlos asked dumbfounded. “I… I am not in-love! I’m just… he saved my life!” his hand now on his waist. Cecil just stared him, looking like he was not convinced. /Well I’m not convinced./ Carlos thought. “Fine. Hit me with your proof.” he said. Cecil looked at Carlos surprised. “Uh, really? Alright, then, I guess. I don’t know why you want me to hit you with my proof but… o-okay. Here goes.” Cecil said as he produced a fat stick with thorns at the end, like those in caveman films, and turned to aim a swing at Carlos. Carlos immediately stepped back and said, “Wait! Wait! Wait! What is that? What are you doing?” “You said hit you with my proof. Well, that’s what I’m doing.” Cecil replied then showed Carlos a hand painted “Proof” on the side of the stick… or bat. The thick one. “Alright…” Carlos eyed the bat… or stick… suspiciously. “But not that proof… I mean, evidences or why you think I’m in love.” he explained.

“Oh. That kind of proof. Hah. Sorry. That kind is rarely used in Night Vale. After all, we are a community that barely questions anything.” Cecil said proudly. “Anyways,” his tone got serious, “just the fact - ooh I said /fact/ - that you are so obsessed in finding him, even though he technically didn't save your life because he just sang without knowing the consequences. Also, when you blush when you’re not hungry, it is a sure sign of love.” Cecil said. “Not everyone who blushes is in love, Cecil.” Carlos replied. “Yeah. I know. They’re hungry.” Cecil replied… back. Carlos sighed and started to explain that sometimes people blush when they /like/ someone and not necessarily love them. But, he stopped midway and said instead, “Wait. Wait a minute… didn't you blushed… like in Chapter 1… I mean on the first times we met… and you said that you just ate?” Cecil suddenly blushed blue - blue is hotter than red - and tried to hide his face. “Hah. So it means… if blushing does mean loving… then you’re in love with me!” Carlos said proudly, like he just won an argument, and thought, /Yeah, I’m smart./ over and over again. Cecil just kept blushing blue, his heart melting, literally. Just then, Carlos suddenly froze, not literally, and realized, really realized, that Cecil IS in love with him. 

He looked at the other and he saw that Cecil was looking drained. “Hey, hey. Are you okay?” Carlos asked, wrapping his arms around Cecil, who was now very, very blue. “My heart is melting, Carlos. Help me.” Cecil said. Carlos just blushed and said, “Are you that in love with me?” Cecil managed to look at Carlos, replying, “Yes. But I’m dying. My heart is literally melting. I need to go to the hospital. Like, right now.” then he collapsed. Carlos panicked and picked up Cecil in his arms before running outside. /Where is the hospital here???/ He thought. Conveniently, there are signs all over, which were not there the day before, pointing the way to the hospital. Carlos, Cecil in his arms, ran fast towards those directions until he reached the hospital. He had Cecil admitted immediately. 

After a few hours, Carlos managed to talk to the doctor. “Blue. That is really an intense color, Mr. Carlos. He must really love you.” the doctor said. “Why does the heart melt?” Carlos just asked. “Because he’s blue, duh. You know how corpses turn blue when they die? Because the heart stopped working. So, it’s just logical that when you’re blue, your heart will stop working and will melt.” the doctor replied, quite irritated. “Why did he turn blue? I thought that if you’re in love, your face grows red.” Carlos asked. The doctor was more irritated than ever. “Red means hungry or love, right? Blue means intense-r love. Okay? Is that so hard to understand? That is why married couples die easily.” he said, making sure Carlos feels stupid. 

The doctor sighed and told Carlos to pay up 175,200,789 Night Vale dollars for the fee. “I… I don’t have that kind of money.” Carlos said. “Duh! Of course you don’t. Night Vale’s economy is in such danger that no one has the money anymore. Don’t you listen or talk to our local radio? Ugh. Everybody knows that to pay without money, you need to chant on the hospital’s bloodstone circle until your bill is paid. It means you have to chant… 175,200,789 times. Duh!” the doctor had had it and left. Carlos just went inside the room where Cecil was in, thinking that he will pay those bills later.

Cecil was still sleeping when Carlos entered. He sat next to the bald man who once rudely wore a plastic jacket over rugged denim jeans. He stroked the other’s hair and suddenly, the third eye opened. Carlos immediately pulled his hand back. Cecil, then, woke up. “Hey.” he said, his voice a bit drained still. “Hey. Are you feeling better?” Carlos asked. Cecil nodded and said, “I’m sorry. This is too embarrassing.” Carlos just shushed him and told him it was okay. They stayed quiet for a couple of hours.

In those couple of hours, Carlos looked around the hospital room. He noticed how clean it was and how it was the opposite of what he was expecting. There were a bunch of monitors and cameras and microphones around them, those that look like the ones in hollywood sets. In the monitors, tv shows, such as “In the life of a Faceless Old WoMan”, “Literally a Five-Bodied Dragon!: Rainbow Series”, “John Peters - you know, not the farmer? - Goes Farming”, “Little Red Riding Librarians”, and the town’s favorite, “Night Vale Crib”, were being shown. They were enough to entertain the two men in that room.

After those couple of hours passed, they talked again. “So, the doctor said I had to chant a bunch of times to pay the bills.” Carlos finished his story. Cecil laughed and replied, “Yeah. That’s true though, Night Vale is in a pitch. It’s because of that StrexCorp. underwear store. They took all the precious metals and turned them into unwearable underwears. I mean, who would want to wear copper briefs that is heavier than you? That is why no one in Night Vale wears underwear.” Carlos, suddenly, imagined Cecil naked and it almost, /almost/, turned him blue. The only thing that stopped him is the fact that it is expensive to die. 

“Anyways, don’t worry. I will help you pay. In fact, you don’t have to help me pay. I was the one who caused all this.” Cecil said. “No. No. If I didn’t say what I did, then you wouldn’t be here.” Carlos replied. They went quiet for a while again. Then, Cecil spoke, “Well… what do you think about my feelings?” Carlos looked at Cecil, unsure. Just then, the Numbers Station began their broadcast. “10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2…” Carlos turned it off, feeling like he was pressured to answer before it reaches 1. “I… I can’t answer you just yet.” Carlos said, apologetic. “I know. It is because you’re in love with that man with the voice.” Cecil said sadly. Carlos just kept quiet. “It’s fine though. I can’t force you to love me back. That is just against my morale and against the law. So, yeah.” Cecil said. Then, he sat up. “I’m fine… now. Just don’t do or say anything cute or perfect and my heart won’t melt.” he said then winked. “Let’s get to thay chanting, shall we? If you still want to help me pay the bills.” Carlos nodded and smiled at him. “Of course.”

Carlos and Cecil knelt down the bloodstone circle of the hospital and began chanting. The weather accompanied the chanting with its song.

[“See You in My Dream” - Linus’ Basket]

The weather’s song finished within the day but the chanting lasted for two months. Within those two months, Carlos and Cecil got to bond. Cecil got to tell the ⅛ of Night Vale’s history within those times. Carlos managed to tell why he wanted to jump off the bridge in the first place and where he is from originally. Some of their conversations went like:

“I am from Brazil. I’m not sure if I was born there or if I am a Brazilian, but my earliest memory was from there. When I started university, I moved places a lot. Since then, I was never in a place for more than a month… except here.” Carlos said in between the chants that Cecil taught him. “Well, what was the best place you’ve ever been to?” Cecil asked, also in between chants. They have to keep on chanting. “Huh. The best place? Maybe… Japan. I went there with my ex-boyfriend, Earl. It’s really beautiful there.” Carlos replied. 

“Ex-boyfriend?” Cecil asked. Carlos nodded and expounded, “Yeah. But we broke up when… I… vandalized their notebooks. I’m shameful, aren’t I? Vandalizing notebooks.” he sighed. “Do you… uhm… miss him?” Cecil asked. “Oh yes.” Carlos exclaimed. Cecil’s eyes dropped. “I miss him very much. He’s very convenient, you know? He would provide me with beakers and notebooks and lab coats. I even think he wants me to be a scientist. But I’m not a scientist, Cecil. I’m a science professor.” Carlos continued. “Have you… ever… kissed? And stuff like that?” Cecil asked some more. Carlos almost laughed. “Kiss? Oh no. Why would we do that?” “Well, he WAS your boyfriend… right? Don’t boyfriends do that kind of thing?” Cecil said. “Cecil. No. Boyfriends… well, how do i explain it? People judge us when we just call each other “partners” or “assistants”. We’re not in love. We just… science.” Carlos explained. “Oh. So… a boyfriend for you is just an assistant?” Carlos nodded at the question.

After they paid the bills, Cecil drove them home. “Chanting is so fun.” Carlos said, but mostly to himself. But, Cecil heard and nodded. “But… maybe it wasn’t the chanting. Or was it? But we just said a bunch of words… but it’s sorta fun? Anyways, I was happy to be able to be there in that moment in time and space when and where we chanted.” Carlos said, his tone obviously happy. “I’m happy too.” Cecil said. 

Carlos continued to find the man with the wonderful and life saving voice, with the help of Cecil, of course. Carlos started to see Cecil as a friend… or rather… as a partner. They’ve done so many things together for the past few months that Carlos could not imagine doing anything else without Cecil. They would take turns cooking and manning the pet shop or they would do it together. They would take turns doing chores or they would do it together. Either way, Carlos was comfortable doing things with Cecil. 

So, one day, Carlos asked Cecil if he could be his boyfriend. 

“No.” was the immediate answer of Cecil. Carlos was unhappy about it and asked, “But...why? I… I thought you… /love/ me?” “I do! But I don’t want to be your assistant!” Cecil said and stormed out, leaving everything, from where he walked, wet and ruined. “Cecil!” Carlos ran after him. Cecil kept storming away, some of the rain drops turning into ice because of the climate. It was night so it was extra cold. Carlos found Cecil, who turning into a glow cloud, near the dog museum. “Cecil! Wait!” Carlos ran faster.

When he managed to catch up with him, Carlos held Cecil’s cloudy shoulders. “Hey. I’m sorry. Don’t be mad. You’re turning into… a cloud… a glowing cloud… and the raindrops… are starting to become blood drops… and intestines and guts are starting to form… uhhh… Cecil. We’re almost near the dog museum.” Carlos said. Cecil, at the mention of the dog museum, returned back to normal instantly. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have stormed out like that. Let’s go back, away from here.” Cecil said and started to walk away, his shirt soaked in water and ice and blood. Also frozen organs. 

They walked along the street heading to the Moonlite Allnite diner which was bombarded with street lamps. Cecil walked slowly and behind him was Carlos. 

Carlos… never felt that way before. What exactly did he feel? Carlos was thinking of reasons why Cecil would get mad at him like that. /I was offering partnership!/ Carlos said in his head, justifying. But remembering Cecil like that, so mad and almost a cloud, he felt pain in his chest. /What is this emotion?/ He asked himself. He had never experienced pain before. /I must… study this. This… this feeling almost making me want to jump off the bridge again… that even the voice wouldn’t be able to stop… maybe./ he thought, ashamed of not knowing a lot of things. 

His thoughts were disrupted when Cecil stopped walking. “If… if I became your boyfriend… would we kiss?” he asked, his head down.


	4. Children's Fun Fact Science Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today on Children's fun fact science corner:  
> Anatomy  
> Medicine
> 
> WARNING: [EXPLICIT CONTENT] Deers mating!

Chapter 4 - Children’s Fun Fact Science Corner

The pain intensified when he heard Cecil’s question. /Why is there a need to kiss? I just want you to be my boyfriend! Why do we have to kiss?/ Carlos thought. He was thinking so hard that he forgot to reply. Then, Cecil faced him. He saw Cecil crying, tears running down like waterfall. The third eye on Cecil’s forehead turned blue as it also cried. Carlos felt his body weak. “I love you, Carlos. I love you and your perfect hair - have I told you that you have perfect hair? - and all the things I could not name about you. The spark… this is what it meant. It saw and it that I will I love you. But… no matter how much I want to be your boyfriend… I won’t. Not unless we have the same definition of what a boyfriend is.” Cecil explained. Carlos thought it would help ease the weirdness inside his body, his mind, his heart. But instead, it worsened. He fainted and dropped to the hot - because there were just too many street lamps! - floor.

He woke up after a few hours. There was a hot jellyfish on his head and there was a fish scale blanket covering him. It was comfortable. He looked around just using his eyes and saw Cecil cooking. He felt his lips curl happily. Then, as if a sudden earthquake, the memory at the street heading to the Moonlite Allnite diner came back to him. He, then, felt tears running down his cheeks. Cecil saw him and wiped it away. “I’m sorry.” he said. Carlos shook his head. “Shut it. I… I should be the one who needs to say sorry.” Cecil just nodded and went to replace the jellyfish with a hotter one. “Thanks.” Carlos said.

“I just don’t want to do the whole bloodstone chanting again so I didn’t take you to a hospital. I hope you don’t mind.” Cecil said as he tried to heat the jellyfish by rubbing it. “Oh. It’s fine. It’s fine. But that was a fun time, wasn’t it?” Carlos replied. “Y-yeah.” Cecil replied, rubbing the jellyfish faster. Carlos stood up, holding still the jellyfish on his forehead - which was adorably cute to feel - then walked up to Cecil. He looked at what Cecil was doing from behind. “Are you murdering that jellyfish?” Carlos joked when he saw how fast Cecil was rubbing it. Cecil looked behind him and saw Carlos was so close to him. He immediately stopped and took a step to distance himself from Carlos a bit. Carlos noticed this and thought if Cecil was still feeling awkwards or feeling anything at all from the previous event. “Sorry.” he muttered. Cecil waved his hand dismissively. “And no. I’m not trying to murder this jellyfish… I’m just trying to make it hot for you.” he explained. Carlos nodded and just stood there, behind Cecil, and watched the other rub the jellyfish.

The house, specifically Cecil’s house, could definitely feel the tension. It could also feel that the sun sank down to the sea sky, meaning it was night already. It informed Cecil by opening up its roof and showing Cecil what was happening. “Oh. Guess we should have dinner.” Cecil muttered. Carlos looked up at the sky and then nodded. Cecil just called Big Rico’s to order some pasta and chicken wings because whatever the thing he was cooking a while ago vanished into thin air.

No one does chicken wings like Big Rico. No one. 

While they were waiting, they watched some television. Carlos was sitting on top of Cecil as they watched, which was their usual position when watching TV because there wasn’t enough room for two people on the couch. The TV channel was decided by Cecil’s house. That night, Cecil’s house decided to watch Animal Planet. “Animal Planet is not real. There is only one planet that hosts living creatures. Animals don’t have a separate planet of their own.” Carlos said. Cecil nodded. “I agree.” Nevertheless, they watched what was on TV.

The show was titled “Deer Mate”. It was aiming to play on the words “Dear Mate”, which is supposed to be the greeting on a letter. The show accepts letters that has any inquiry on the mating of deers from its audience. For the letter to be accepted, the greeting must start with: “Deer Mate”. All of this was explained by the show. Now, the show itself, not a narrator, then said, “Now, ladeers and gentledeers, for today’s letter:”

“Deer Mate,

I am Larry Leroy, from out on the edge of town. I want to ask how deers mate? I mean, that question was asked a bunch of times already and was answered as many times but I just can’t seem to unserstand it. Also, do they use any kind of protection? You know, to protect their -beep- from horrible, horrible -beep-? 

Thanks a bunch.

Larry Leroy.”

“Hello, Larry!” the show said, “you’re asking a /bunch/ of important questions! Good questions. Goood questions. So, how do deers mate? Let’s reuse this educational clip of how deers mate for the 1,757th time!” 

The show then showed a footage of a deer that was alone eating whatever it is they eat. Then, another deer which was obviously buff and manly, approached this slender deer who was eating whatever it is they eat. The footage zoomed in the slender deer’s eyes, blue and sparkling. Then it switched to the buff deer’s eyes which was filled with heat and passion. Then, there was an amplified sound of the slender deer’s beating heart which goes like “doki doki”. Then, the camera zoomed out slowly, showing the slenderness and curves of the slender deer. When the camera was fully zoomed out, audiences can see how the buff deer slowly made its way to the slender deer. 

Then, they stared at each other, full of tension and heat. Slowly, the buff deer rubbed his horns (?) against the slender deer’s horns. A voiceover, then, said, “This is how male deers ask for the female deer’s number. Once the female deer gives her number, mating will go much, much smoother. But for now, we wait.” The footage just showed the buff deer repeatedly rubbing and thrusting its horn against the slender deer’s horns.

Carlos and Cecil watched this repetitive footage for about three hours until Carlos couldn’t help but follow the rhythm of the buff deer by moving his hips back and forth and back and forth. Cecil, allred, immediately stopped Carlos from doing that. Then, he turned off the TV. “Sorry.” Carlos muttered, embarrassed. 

Apparently, it was just right when they turned the TV off. Big Rico’s Delivery Service just came. Cecil paid for the pasta and the chicken wings by giving the delivery carriage the Ralph’s discount coupons. “What are we eating tonight?” Carlos asked. “Spaghetti with meat strips and chicken wings. Hot chicken wings. Fillet.” Cecil answered as he laid out the food on the small table. Carlos helped but he saw how Cecil still felt awkward. He sighed. “Do you… do you want me to move away?” he finally said. Cecil turned to look at him in surprise. “Why?” Cecil asked. Carlos looked down and replied, “I feel like I’m making you uncomfortable.” Cecil laid down everything he was holding and faced Carlos. “Let me....” he said as he started pushing Carlos to his bedroom, which wasn’t very far, “... show you what I mean when I call someone my boyfriend…” Then, he pushed Carlos down on his bed and sat on top of him. Carlos was blushing hard as he stared at Cecil, too shy and surprised to say anything… but he knew he wanted to agree with this.

And, as Cecil went down to place a kiss on Carlos’ lips, also to cover up whatever romantic and erotic sounds that may arise because the listening Sheriff’s Secret Police wouldn’t want to hear it, the weather sang. 

[“All if Full of Love” - Björk]

“Wow.” Carlos panted out. “Wow.” he repeated. He looked at Cecil who was grinning proudly. “Were you satisfied?” Cecil asked. Carlos sat up and said, “More than so! I never knew that it felt so good to be massaged like that! Also… I’ve never been kissed before, Cecil. Now I know why they are important.” Cecil sat up as well and hugged Carlos from behind then placed a kiss on Carlos’ nape. “Cecil!” Carlos giggled. “But that massage, Cec. That really did it. I think all of my science stress was lifted. Amazing.” 

“Well, do you understand now?” Cecil asked. “I think I do. And because of that… I must take back my offer.” Carlos said. Then, he felt Cecil’s hands drop from the hug. “Don’t get me wrong. I understand now. I felt… I felt so much love from what you did. If we engage in a relationship, I think it would be unfair for you…” Carlos explained. Cecil nodded. “Okay.” he said. Carlos sighed and hugged Cecil. “I’m sorry.” Cecil smiled. “Shush. Let’s go eat.” he stood up and helped Carlos stood up. When they reached the kitchen, the chicken wings already grew a body. “I forgot we needed to eat everything immediately… or this will happen.” Cecil sighed. “It’s fine. Let’s eat out. My treat.” Carlos offered. 

When they got home after eating at Tourniquet, they watched TV again. The channel was still on Animal Planet and the show was still “Deer Mate”. The buff deer was still shoving? rubbing his horns against the slender deer. “And now! Look! Ladeers and gentledeers! The female deer is now… is now giving her number! Oh! How exciting!” the show narrated just as the slender deer rubbed back. Then, the deers suddenly went into a weird position and everything became quite pixelated. Then, the narrator started narrated everything: “Now, as you can very clearly see, the male deer’s -beep- is going inside the female deer’s -beep- as he massaged and played with her -beep- for added -beep- to, you know, to -beep beep beep beep beep beep beep-. Then, the male deer will go faster and faster, -beep- the female deer’s -beep- -beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep briney depths beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep…-” Carlos turned the TV off when he saw that Cecil was sleeping already. He looked at the other with an alien emotion, an emotion that, again, he could not name, but a pleasant emotion nonetheless, unlike the other emotion that he didn’t know either; that emotion sucked. 

But suddenly, the TV turned on again. The show said, “And, Mr. Leroy, out on the edge of town, that is how deers mate! And now… for the protection. We all know that deers have -beep- that needs…” The show just went on and on but Carlos managed to ignore it. He seemed to be lost, to be immersed by looking at Cecil. He felt like every sound and everything was blurred except for Cecil’s face. Then, he started monologuing because that is what science professors do.

“Oh Cecil. I wish I could love you. I really do. You deserve it so much. You are so lovely… so lovely. But I think my heart is incapable of this love. It only knows convenience. I don’t wish to take advantage of your feelings for me just because I see you so… convenient and comfortable. It is just so unfair. And I’m a shameful being. I’ve done some wrong things. I don’t deserve you. Our time and space and place may be right but my emotions aren’t. Forgive me, Cecil… but I don’t want to hurt you anymore. I cannot love. My heart… is so weird. No. My heart is perfectly normal; it does its job perfectly, pumping blood into my system. Maybe hearts that love are the weird ones. Are the weird but beautiful and amazing ones because they can function so much more. Oh, I really wish I could feel the same.” Carlos said and turned the TV off again - /for the last time, Cecil’s house/ - and left.


	5. Community Calendar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday: Lost and no mornings  
> Tuesday: (for this week) does not exist  
> Wednesday: Sign Friendship Day  
> Thursday: Bridge Arrival  
> Friday: Annual bridge demolition and reconstruction  
> Saturday: Cecil's petshop is open! Come and get some adorable pets!  
> Sunday: a visitor arrives

Chapter 5 - Community Calendar

Carlos walked around Night Vale, and immediately got lost, that dawn. /In just a few hours, the sun will come out of the sea and it will be morning./ he thought. Then, a bug that crawled over his shoulder told him, “Mister! It will be Monday! Not morning! MONDAY!” When Carlos turned to look at who that bug was, it was already gone. “Mondays and mornings can come together.” He muttered.

But a few hours passed by and the bug was right. It was Monday and not morning. The sun never came out. Carlos looked at the sky confusingly. /Why didn’t the sun come out?/ he thought. Just then, the bug came back and answered his question with, “Because Mister, it’s MONDAY. Nothing shines on Monday. Nothing. Everyone hates Mondays: the sun, the citizens, even the tall hooded figures with wings who relatively like the dark hates Monday.” That time, Carlos was eager to know who was talking so he looked again. But the bug, as quick as… light? - no one is really sure… but it is definitely quicker than Carlos - was already gone. He sighed and just kept on walking.

He didn’t have any particular place to go but he was feeling he wanted to go to the bridge, to the void. The last time, it calmed him down and it even showed him a miracle, something to put his mind into. /Maybe this time, it will work again./ he thought. So he decided to go to the bridge again. 

What helped him find the bridge was a bunch of signs telling him where it is. The signs that lead Carlos into the right path said the following:

“Carlos, turn right.” “Dammit Carlos. I said RIGHT.” “Good. Carlos. Now, go straight. Don’t turn into any corners no matter how tempting it is. Just go straight. Well, until you see me again.” “Hello, Carlos. Now jump three times.” “I saw you did what I told you. Now, go left. LEFT.” “Run until you get weak.” “Stay there until Tuesday.” “Carlos! DO NOT MOVE. IT IS NOT TUESDAY YET. You have to wait until next Tuesday because this week’s tuesday does not exist.” “Now, swim.” “just keep on swimming.” “Just keep swimming, swimming, swim…” “Stop! Go down, like RIGHT NOW. There is an aurora behind you. You might get poisioned.” “Go back to Cecil’s house, but wait for him to leave.” “Now, look for a map inside his drawer, the one where he hides his nonexistent underwear. Don’t pretend you don’t know it, Carlos. I know you’ve been opening that drawer again and again because you believe that some kind of underwear will appear one day, even just once. So don’t say things like ‘Oh sign, I really don’t know what you’re talking about~’ Bullshit! Bullshit, Carlos. You also need that. For the tall hooded figures with wings.” “Carlos! No underwear will exist there until StrexCorp. gets their shit right!” “Now, Carlos, follow what the map tells you.” “Carlos, Carlos, Carlos… YOU NEED TO FOLLOW THE COLOR CHANGING ROAD. NOT THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD. YOU SOME KIND OF GIRL WHO LIKES RED SHOES? uh. Well. You do like red shoes but not a girl? NOT A GIRL? You kid me. Right. Not a girl. Got it. But...you gay as af.” “Okay. Okay, I’m sorry. I’ll behave now. Just follow the only road in the map.” “Carlos, why do you even still need me?” “Why did I exist, you ask?” “We are so not having this conversation.” “You have a map. You don’t need me.” “No. I… I have no purpose now.” “Thank you.” “Aww… I… I’ll miss you too buddy. Now go! Go to that bridge!” “Wait, Carlos.” “As a parting gift for a friend I may never see or talk to again, I will teleport you to the bridge for a faster journey. Be safe. Goodbye, friend.”

It was Thursday, the week after he set on his journey, when he finally reached the bridge. He actually forgot why he was there. He was blankly looking down at the void, sighing and saying “Hmmm…” until he gets to a conclusion. Then… a miracle happened once again.

“Carlos! Carlos! Oh, Carlos! I’m so glad I’ve found you! I knew you’d be at the bridge and I was supposed to use my map but my map was gone! But I’ve found a way! I’ve found you!” A voice screamed but slowly turned into a normal and acceptable volume soon. Carlos looked around until he saw the source of the voice: Cecil. Then, it was as if his heart stop. His heart couldn't possibly stop… or else he’ll die. Because you know, he’ll be unable to move and thus he might fall over the bridge and into the void. So, yeah, having your heart stop beating while on the bridge is very, very risky.

A realization came to Carlos suddenly. He was not in Night Vale… meaning he didn’t have the black cube with headphones that allowed him to hear and understand. If he could hear Cecil without it… and if he heard the voice without it… then that must mean…

Cecil hugged Carlos tightly, disrupting Carlos’ thoughts that were narrated by the narrator of this fictional story of a fictional story.”Oh. Why did you leave?” Cecil asked. Carlos could almost facepalm himself. /Of course! I was monologuing when he was asleep! Of course he wouldn’t know! But… should I repeat it? Well, he needs to know. And I AM a science professor and professors monologue a lot… especially in front of a crowd that is called a class. So… I guess I’ll repeat it.../ he thought then repeated his monologue.

“...but I’ve realized something, Cecil.” he added after the last line of his monologue. “You're the voice I was looking for.” Cecil jumped up and down and said “Neat!” a bunch of times in different tones, pace, and accents. Carlos saw how happy the other was. But slowly, Cecil stopped. “Carlos. Wait. How did you know it was me?” he asked. Carlos explained to him about the black cube and the bridge and etc. Cecil sighed and looked down to his feet before getting the earphone from Carlos’ ears. Carlos saw the earphones and nearly broke down. 

And because Carlos wasn’t wearing his earphones anymore, he couldn’t hear the weather.

[“Pencil Tooth” - Pj Liguori]

And he couldn’t hear Cecil.

He knew what Cecil was talking about since he can read words from mouth movement. Cecil was saying, he read, “I’m sorry.” Then, Cecil returned the earphone back on. Carlos sat down at the edge of the bridge and looked down at the void. It was weird. He could see reflections on the void, sitting at the edge of the bridge, looking back at him, only his own reflection wasn’t there.

Cecil sat next to him and looked at him. “We could still look for him, you know.” Carlos nodded. /But I was happy enough if it was you./ he thought but didn’t reply. They just sat there until they fell asleep. 

“Friday: the annual bridge demolition and reconstruction. So, people who are on the bridge this moment, I’m talking about you Cecil and your /friend/, are advised to get out of there now or they will join the lost souls of those who died at the previous demolition and reconstruction. 

“Oh, listeners. It appears that I have made a mistake. No one had died, absolutely no one, at any annual bridge demolition and reconstruction. -coughs “a lot did” coughs- Alright, now let’s talk about de--” the radio said through Cecil’s phone but Cecil turned it off when he woke.

Carlos was already awake, still looking down at the void. “Let’s go back now?” he asked. Cecil stood up happily. “You will come back with me? Yes! Definitely. Let’s go.” Cecil said as he grabbed Carlos and carried him like a baby that needs a pat on the back for burping. “Cecil… please put me down… this is embarrassing.” “Nope. No.” Cecil just said. He was walking to the petshop. Carlos just buried his face on Cecil’s neck.

Once they had reached the pet shop, Cecil put Carlos down. “Sorry about that. I needed to release my joy hormones by doing physical work. Not saying you’re heavy but…” “It’s fine.” Carlos replied. “I’ve never been to a petshop like this before… hey Cecil, is this /your/ petshop?” Cecil nodded proudly. Carlos walked about and looked at the different pets. He was fascinated because almost everything was… venomous. “Are these really safe to be pets?” Carlos asked while looking at a 2 headed snake who was spitting out green and violet liquid repeatedly. “Uh. Yeah. Of course. Why not? I mean, I’ve been with them for years now and I haven’t been hospitalized because of them once. And besides, they were all sponsored by Venom Box.” Cecil replied. Carlos nodded as he looked around more. 

Then, someone, or something, whispered to him, “Hello, there. Saturdays and Sundays are usually mornings. Because Cecil is here. We all love Cecil here.” Carlos looked over to his shoulder as soon as he heard that very familiar, and quite annoying, voice. And surprisingly and finally, he saw the bug. It was small and… well… small. Carlos couldn’t quite make out its features because it looks like it’s just a peck of dust. Pink dust. “I finally… sort of… saw you now!” Carlos exclaimed. “Yes, Mister.” it replied and giggled. “How come… you would talk to me? Or tell me about Mondays and mornings?” Carlos asked, whose neck was straining by looking over his shoulder for that span of time. “Because Mister… Cecil asked me toooooooo-” it trailed off. Carlos looked up and saw Cecil with pouted lips. “Did you just blow it away?” Carlos asked. Cecil looked from left to right then shrugged. “Nope. No.” Carlos raised an eyebrow at Cecil before looking around again. 

After a while, Carlos found a wonderful pet. It was a some kind of a dog breed that can mimic sounds like a parrot. “Carlos! Carlos!” it squeaked. It was fluffy and it has a beak. It actually looks like a chihuahua with a pomeranian tail and bulldog ears. “This is so adorable, Cecil! I mean, it is scientifically fascinating, like everything else in this petshop and here in Night Vale, but it is just too adorable. If you’d let me… can I adopt him? How much is he?” Carlos hugged it and it licked his face. Cecil nodded and smiled, “Of course. But I don’t think it will fit in the house. But you can come here with me every Saturdays and Sundays, when the pet shop opens, and visit them. Also, for you, he’s free.” Cecil replied. Carlos hugged the dog (?) tighter and pet it until it fell asleep. “I’m going to call you Ce… Cerulean.” Carlos said. 

Carlos put Cerulean down on a couch. “I don’t know how he knows my name, though.” he said as he sat down and stroked Cerulean’s head. Cecil blushed. “Nothing. I mean, I don’t know. It’s not like he’s copying it from someone or something.” Carlos looked at Cecil suspiciously and then laughed. “Alright. Want to eat?” Carlos said as he stood up. Cecil covered his cheeks and nodded. “Yes.”

Saturday came and Carlos helped around the petshop. Nobody really goes to the pet shop, he noticed. The official petshop uniform was a quarantine and virus proof looking suits, those that look like in movies with widespread pandemics and epidemics with quarantine zones. They were light blue with orange accents, a fashion that saves them from Fashion week. There was not much to do in the pet shop; the only tasks to do is avoid the pets as much as possible. And because of this, Carlos could spend time with Cerulean. Cerulean kept saying “Carlos!” over and over again. Carlos was super flattered and loved hearing it but he tried teaching Cerulean other tricks too, like making it say: Gastronomy. AIDS. Science. Hmm. Labcoats. Elephants. Toxic Wastes. Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis. It learned very quickly. As a reward, Carlos sewn him a pet labcoat. 

Sunday, it was just another usual petshop day. Carlos tried to teach Cerulean more words while Cecil watercolor painted some toxic acids spots scattered on the floor since they look pretty, according to Cecil. But, this day was not as usual as they thought. Someone actually visited the shop! And it wasn’t a usual someone either. It was also a visitor.


	6. Sponsors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by:
> 
> Venom Box  
> Dr. Heinz of DE Inc.  
> Mayor Danela Winchell-Cardinal

Chapter 6 - Sponsors

“Earl?” Carlos muttered as he saw the visitor enter. Cecil was out back, trying to receive the new shipment from Venom Box. Earl, Carlos’ ex-boyfriend, almost died when a boa constrictor touched him. Carlos immediately pushed Earl down to sit and performed first aid, which is to wash the touched part with spit and alcohol. While doing this, Earl said, “Carlos… what are you doing here?” “I came here because it is fascinating here.” he replied. “I see. Are you being a scientist now?” there was a bitter tone in Earl’s voice. “Oh, no. No.” Carlos replied. Earl stood up suddenly, even if Carlos wasn’t finished with the first aid yet. “If I knew you were here, I wouldn’t have come.” Then started to walk out.

Suddenly, Cecil appeared. “Carlos! Who’s the lucky customer?” he said. Carlos looked at Cecil with an apologetic look. “Cecil. This is Earl.” he said, hoping that Earl was still there for the introduction. “Earl.” Cecil said in the tone he would say “Steve”. When Carlos turned to look if Earl was still there, he saw Earl frozen. Apparently, he was not prepared for the Night Vale climate. Cecil laid Earl next to the newly delivered Venom Box as they tried to unfreeze him. 

“What happened?” Earl said when he was finally unfrozen. Cecil folded his arms on his chest. “What is he doing here, Carlos? Here to take you back?” Then, Earl laugh. “No. Why would I take /him/ back? By the way, you look… good.” Earl said while looking at Cecil. “Why? What’s wrong with Carlos?” Cecil frowned. Before Earl could reply, Carlos stepped in the conversation. “Cecil, why don’t you play with Cerulean first?” Cecil frowned more, glared at Earl, before leaving. “Why did you have to do that?” Earl said.  
“What are you doing here, Earl?” Carlos asked when they were alone. “I came here because Night Vale and Desert Bluffs, the two most fascinating icelandic towns, needs to be… studied. As a /scientist/, it is my job to go to fascinating places and study them. And because of that, you shouldn’t be here.” Earl said. “And you don’t deserve that beautiful man out there!” Carlos’ eyebrows crossed in anger. /Cecil is mi-- He’s right. I don’t deserve him.../ “You are oddly quite, Professor Carlos.” Earl taunted. Carlos sighed and put his hands in the pockets of his lab coat. “You’re right. I tried to leave and end my life, you know. I know that to get things, there should be something of equal value in return. Right now, with all the things I am getting, it appears that I’m in the negative, in debt.” “And should I feel pity?” Earl said. “No.” Carlos replied. “Not at all. I just want you to know that I want to… tried to resent. Pay for that debt.” 

Before Earl could reply, Cecil came in. “Cecil!” Carlos exclaimed in surprise. Earl walked towards Cecil and stood beside him. “Why don’t you tell him what you have done?” Earl said. Panic rushed through Carlos. He told Cecil before… but not in detail. “Wait. No. Let’s just show him.” Earl added. Cecil looked at him in suspicion and Carlos became more anxious. 

Then, Earl produced a small device from his pockets. “After you left us, Professor Carlos, we scientist-interns invented this device, sponsored by the great Dr. Heinz, the flashbackinator. This device will let other people see your memories in a form of flashbacks.” Earl explained. “No, Earl. Don’t do this.” Carlos said, slowly backing away from Earl. But Earl still pushed through with his plan, walked towards Carlos, and forced him to wear the device through his wrist, like a watch. Suddenly, a gelatinous looking screen appeared from the device and started showing random clips in which Cecil was a part in most. “Huh. Recent memories.” Earl said jealously. Then, Earl started saying things that will trigger the moment, the event, in where Carlos did that thing. 

 

“Earl! Earl! Look! Look at this. Amazing, isn’t it?”  
Earl approached.  
“Wow! That is amazing. What is that?” Earl said.  
“I’m not sure. Some kind of… I don’t know… an anti-virus? It’s defeating that green molecule. Can you see it?”  
Earl nodded, then said, “You truly are a scientist.”  
“No, I’m not. I’m a science professor. I teach. I don’t experiment and do all those stuff.”  
“But you discover!” Earl exclaimed. “This! This is a discovery, a great one too. Something that has potential. You are the best boyfriend anyone could ever have!”  
“Stop it, Earl. You’re a good boyfriend too. Helping me in the lab and all. But, I’m sure this has been discovered already.”  
“Or not. Let’s pursue this, Carlos.”  
Sighs.  
“You’re always like that! You find something worth it and you dismiss it!” Earl waved his hand. “Why are you so scared?”  
“Because I am not a scientist, Earl! I’m just a science professor. I teach things that are already there. Develop things that already exist. I do not discover. I do not experiment. I do not fail.” Voice trails off.  
“Carlos.” Earl hugged him. “I’m here. We can do this together.”  
“You just don’t get it!” Earl got pushed away. “No! Just no!”  
Earl moved away, showing fellow interns. “Carlos. We… “ he spread his arms, showing and including the others, “...we know you are great. We all believe in you. But… believe in us too.”  
“I… I can’t. From the very beginning I’ve already told of you, before you all start your internship, that I am a science professor. A professor! All I do is monolouge, discuss, share the disciveries of others. I do not make my own. And I’ve told that to all of you and yet you persist! Force me to do this!” 

-static-

Breaths. Breaths.  
“Those persistent interns.”  
Sniffles.  
“Earl…”  
A table where a stack of notebooks were placed appeared in sight.  
“... I’m sorry.”  
One by one, the notebooks got opened and a hand appeared, writing untruthful science facts on the covers, on the pages, on the sides. Water droplets sometimes fall on the paper.  
“I am not the man you need.”

-static-

Entered the room.  
“Carlos! Professor! Something blasphemous happened! Someone wrote untruthful scientific facts on our notebooks! Vandalism! Unbelievable!” Earl said, walking towards him.  
Silence.  
“Aren’t you concerned? Our notebook… our notes… where all our learning and knowledge are placed… has been tampered with. And you are not concerned?” Earl’s eyebrows crossed.  
Silence.  
Silence.  
Silence.  
Silence.  
“Carlos?”  
Silence.  
Earl backed away, still staring along with the other interns.  
“Let’s start.” walked towards the table and then faced the class of interns.  
Silence.  
“Did you do this, Carlos?” Earl asked.  
Silence.  
Silence.

-static-

[“Steady” - BP Valenzuela]

-static-

“I would like to resign. Here is my resignation letter.”  
“I can’t understand why but for instances like this, it is best not for me to ask.” A man with a dark suit who has nameplate bearing the name, “Frank Chen” said.  
“Thank you.”  
Frank opened the letter and nodded as he read along. “Your resignation will be effective after 7 working days.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I regret this. You were a good professor.” Frank said but only a clenched fist was seen.  
“I apologize sir but thank you, again.”

 

“This has been brought to you by Dr. Heinz of DE Inc.” the device flashed after the flashbacks.

Everyone was quiet after watching Carlos’ memories, flashbacks of what happened. “You see - Cecil, was it? - Carlos is not what he seem. He had the nerve to do that.” Earl said. Cecil was shaking his head, also exhausted. “I get it. I’ll leave now.” Carlos said as he stood up. 

“I still love you, Carlos.” Cecil muttered. Carlos turned to look and Cecil’s arms were wide open, luring him into a hug. Even though they were covered with venomous creatures and was wearing fashionable gear, Carlos didn’t mind and leapt through Cecil’s arms. “I don’t care what you did. I know you are good and you are human. Also subjected to mistakes and emotions.” Cecil said. Then he turned to Earl. “You - Earl, was it? - also. You also make mistakes. And so do I. We all do. What you did now is not any better than what Carlos did before.” Earl looked down. “I never planned to be the villain here.” he said. “Nobody did.” Cecil said and hugged Earl, a sign of a peace treaty. Earl gladly hugged back, making it tighter and longer. “I’m so glad I met you, Cecil.” “Alright. That’s enough.” Carlos said, breaking them apart. “Sorry. You must be jealous.” Cecil said sadly. “I…” Carlos sighed. “I am.” Cecil nodded. “I guess you and Earl need to talk, huh? Have a better closure?” “No need, Cecil. I finally understood now. Because of you, I understood. I think I want to understand more things. Can we meet again someday?” Earl urged. “Earl. Please… it’s dangerous here. Never come back.” Carlos said, pushing Earl outside of the pet shop.

When they were outside, Carlos said, “But let’s be honest here, no more ‘confidentiality’, I’m sorry. I was pressured that time… I didn’t mean what I did back then.” Earl shook his head. “All is forgiven. That was a long time ago, Carlos. 3 months ago. That’s a long, long time. We already forgave you… we had our faults too. Sorry you were pressured to end your life. Also… I apologize for what happened back there. Your boyfriend… he is just so beautiful. I was jealous.” Earl replied. “He’s not my boyfriend. I need to learn first on how to be a proper and a not scientific boyfriend first. But he is beautiful.” Carlos said. Earl nodded. There was an awkward silence and an awkwards snake hiss before Earl said, “So, all is good between us?” Carlos nodded. “Good. I might stay here though. Still a fascinating place. And maybe, I might get a chance with Cecil.” Earl said. Carlos frowned. “Yeah. If you say so.” Earl laughed and he went on his way.

Carlos went inside when Earl left. “So, you two got back together?” Cecil asked as he entered. Carlos shook his head. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I mean, he sounded like he hates you and I was jealous because… scientific or not… he was your boyfriend. Also, you seemed to like him still.” Cecil said while playing with the hem of his petshop uniform, if it had one. Carlos smiled and leaned in to give Cecil’s forehead eye a soft kiss. “I was jealous too.” Carlos said. “I understand.” Cecil sighed. “No you don’t. I was jealous because Earl was…” Carlos backed away a little, his face red but his stomach full, “... getting close to you. I don’t want him to touch you.” Carlos continued in a murmur. Cecil’s face was turning violet. “S-so… you were jealous because he was touching me? You want me… all by yourself?” Carlos nodded. “Yes. Please stop now. I am feeling a new emotion… it’s gripping my heart, Cecil. I hate discovering things. I do like to know things that already exist. And you exist, Cecil.” 

After a few weeks, Carlos and Cecil brought their relationship on a legal level. They’ve signed the official document for relationships, initiated by Mayor Danela Winchell-Cardinal, that legalizes and acknowledges their relationship. It was to replace the old system where couples or partners need to submit an end of a date report every after date. They found it inefficient because a lot of couples date very often and it was difficult to file all of those. But with this new document, the Mayor and her officials can assume, which means require, that every couples have a date 3 times a week.

“Thank you for being official with me. I mean, after all that you’ve found out about me.” Carlos said as they went out of the city hall. Cecil waved his hand dismissively and replied, “We talked about this. You know I wouldn’t suggest this if I was not seriously in love with you.” Then they hugged tightly. 

After a moment, Carlos pulled away. “What’s wrong?” Cecil asked. “Cecil… I can hear the voice.”


	7. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Night Vale news:  
> Local voice gets remembered and whole lot of hooplas (Cecil).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Yay. Hope you guys liked it :3

Chapter 7 - News

Cecil felt quite disappointed when Carlos mentioned the voice again. Carlos noticed that when Cecil said, “Really?” “I’m sorry, Cecil. I just couldn’t let it go.” “I thought I was enough.” Cecil moaned. Carlos held Cecil’s cheeks. “You are. More than so. But I want to thank him. Because of him, we met.” Carlos said. Cecil sighed and nodded. “Alright.” Carlos could still hear the disappointment in Cecil’s voice.

That evening, Carlos didn’t sleep. He just think. He thought about a lot of things. He was bothered, disturbed, and ashamed. The voice was haunting him. All the time he was in Night Vale, he barely heard the voice… only traces of it. He forgot about it or its effects, to be honest, and just thought about Cecil. But he heard it again that day. And the importance and urgency of finding that voice came rushing back. The gravity that once pulled him out of the bridge was pulling him back. /I can’t do this to Cecil. I am happy with Cecil. Cecil. Cecil. Do I love him?/ He sighed. Then he heard the voice once more. /I want… I want… I want to be with the voice./ Carlos thought.

The next morning, Carlos played with Cerulean at the petshop. Cerulean, however, did something weird. It sang. It was the song the voice was always singing. “Cecil! Cecil! Look! I mean, listen. Cerulean… where did he hear this?” Carlos exclaimed. Cecil did not look excited or enthusiastic but it was evident in his face that he tried. “He must’ve heard it from a customer who visited or… from floating patches of haze that floats unseen above our heads.” Cecil replied blantly. Carlos ignored this. He wanted to know. The voice exist and he wanted to see who owns it. 

The thought of Cecil being the owner of the voice crossed his mind once more. /Customers are rare in Cecil’s shop… nor hazes can be heard. Could it be the weather? Cerulean does not copy the weather. Cecil… Cecil.../ he thought. He stared at his boyfriend who sat at a random wooden block, staring at a fixed point in space, and declared, “Cecil! Are you just pretending to be not the voice?” Cecil turned his head up to look at Carlos. “Why would I do that? If I were truly the voice, why would I pretend not to be the thing that you are so obsessed with?” Cecil replied. “I don’t know!” Carlos replied. (A stupid reply.) Carlos tried to ask Cerulean but the adorable dog parrot just returned the questions back. 

Carlos got pissed and gave up on Cerulean. “Cecil. I need to find that voice.” he said. Cecil didn’t reply and that just pissed Carlos even more. It was just fortunate that Carlos is not a Night Vale local so he didn’t turn into a glow cloud when he stormed out. He changed into his adventuring lab coat before going about town frantically searching for the owner of the voice. (D/ck move)

Instantly, as usual, he got lost. But that time, there was no friendly, who was sometimes a jerk, sign that helped him. What made matters worse was that snow started to fall. It was horrible because Carlos did not wear the snowfall lab coat, with matching boots, Cecil made for him specifically for falling snow. Snow that had fallen to the ground tends to harden and make pointed peaks, which can stab your feet as you walk. Also, those snow that fall on your clothes tends to do the same. The lab coat and boots Cecil made helps in avoiding that by making the snow melt as it lands. But Carlos forgot it.

Nevertheless, he still went on his way. He wasn’t sure if his hearing got better, if he was getting closer, or if the voice was just getting louder; he just knew that he could hear more of it. Suddenly, he had a bright idea. 

If he managed to hear the voice once without the cube with the earphones, then he could do the same again. He decided to remove the device from his ears. The cube was still inside him but it became quieter; the murmurs of tiny warriors beneath the ice disappeared, in the least. And he could still hear the voice, clearer in fact. Suddenly, there was a direction he could follow. It was as if floating notes started to appear, lining up to make a path, a direction that lead to the source of the sound. Carlos followed this imaginary notes which looked like mosquitos. And then, when he reached the end of that seemingly note-mosquito line, he saw the voice. 

Memories came rushing back to him. Every. Single. Memory. With. The. Voice. Came. Back. They were so vivid that he could not understand how he managed to forget them. They were so logical and was next to other logical memories that it made more sense for it to be there than not. How could he forget! 

The memory from the bridge, where he first heard the voice, he saw him.

That faint instances when he could hear the voice while walking beside Cecil, he knew he was there.

He saw how Cerulean mimicked the song from him.

He knew all along that the voice the he so longed for was from The Man in the Tan Jacket with the deerskin backpack, which was ironically and proudly sponsored by Deer Mate. How could he forget all those memories! He never had to search all along because he already knew. Why did he forget?

The Man in the Tan Jacket stood there, in front of Carlos, singing marvelously that country reggae song. Carlos walked slowly toward this man, ashamed that he forgotten. He could feel tears forming at the edge of his eyes, those opposite from his tear ducts. “You saved my life.” he muttered. The Man in the Tan Jacket suddenly stopped singing as he looked at Carlos. “Oh. Hello there.” he replied. Carlos could almost feel himself shiver. “I want to be with you forever. I want to hear you sing forever.” Carlos said. Carlos could not see how the Man in the Tan Jacket reacted but he knew it was a positive one. He knew because the weather did not sing that day. He just heard the Man in the Tan Jacket.

[*the sound of your surrounding in country reggae remix* - The Man in the Tan Jacket]

As the Man in the Tan Jacket led Carlos to his home, which was below the bridge and above the void, he sang. He sang and sang and Carlos just listened.

Carlos saw how the Man in the Tan Jacket produced floating notes, which were mosquitos in actuality, from his deerskin backpack. The notes, mosquitos rather, flew beautifully as if they were dancing to the tune of the Man in the Tan Jacket’s song. Carlos danced with those mosquitos. 

Was Carlos happy?

He was finally with the voice of Night Vale. He was finally hearing it luxuriously. He was with it. What was wrong?

Carlos didn’t know how many days he spent with the Man in the Tan Jacket, however, one morning, he made the mistake of putting the earphones back on to his ear. The singing man in the tan jacket disappeared from his sight and memory but he could very well hear the sing and the voice. 

“Where am I? What the hell am I doing here? Where is Cecil? I’m supposed to be with Cecil. We have a required date tonight! Or we might get caught! Oh no!” Carlos panicked and ran around in circles because that’s what people do when they are panicking. Just then, a mosquito came near his ear and pushed the earphones out of his ears. And the memories rushed back like a [beetch] slap in the face. “That’s quite annoying.” Carlos said. 

What he did, instead, was to revise the earphones in a way that he could take it off and wear it back again without memories aggressively going to and fro his brain. He knew it took him some time to finish that. By the time he did, he could finally see and unsee the Man in the Tan Jacket without the memory slap. By that time, he became numb to the voice. /That was sooooo anti-climactic./ Carlos thought. He thought that being with the voice would bring such happiness and ecstasy that he would feel that gravity every single time. But by the fifth time, he was getting sick of it. /Doesn’t he know any other song? Like those in Cecil’s collection from Dark Nocturnal Bird’s Records… or Cecil’s radio friend’s music… or the weather when I was with Cecil.../

Cecil. Cecil. Cecil. Cecil. Cecil. Cecil. Cecil.

It was all Carlos could think about!

Then something came into his mind and chest that slapped him harder than those memory slaps. He was in love with him. He could feel it in his heart, his gut, his brain, and technically every inch of himself, but he couldn’t admit it. “Science and love does not go well. Science and love does not go well. Science is objective, love is not. Science and love does not go well.” Was his mantra. But he just realized that love is a science! That both things are very human. That love is a thing that exists and can be known! Carlos never felt so stupid and regretful in his whole life. 

All this time, Cecil showed him love. Cecil was teaching him love. He was too stubborn to admit and to see that because all those time, he was afraid of discovering love. He didn’t know that someone was already teaching it to him. /Like a love professor./ Carlos thought. He just knew that he was happy with Cecil and he liked being with him. He also accepted that he liked him enough to be official and more than assistant and mentor. But never did he actually admit that he was in love.

“Love is a thing that exists. And it exist in me. And it exist for Cecil.” Carlos muttered to himself. The voice’s purpose was not to trap him in its magical gravity of life saving, but perhaps to delay his death to experience something he never knew he will experience. /I need to go back and make things right. This time, I would not quit and resort to stupid methods like vandalism… I will talk to him and tell him… finally tell him.../

The Man in the Tan Jacket didn’t seem to care when Carlos left. Carlos, even though he knew how much of a jerk he was for leaving Cecil just like that, was determined to get Cecil back. All those determination boosted chemicals in Carlos’ brains that helped him find his way back to Cecil’s house waaaaaay faster. 

“Cecil! Cecil!” Carlos yelled from outside Cecil’s house. Cecil came out immediately, muttering, “Carlos?” Carlos made a makeshift stage and said, “I will try to get you back, Cecil, by doing what I do best: Monologuing!” Carlos stood atop his makeshift stage and started:

“You know how sometimes you spend a lot of time thinking about something, and you think that the something makes you happy, but then suddenly one day you realize… maybe you weren’t happy at all. Well, I’ve made a horrible decision, Cecil. More terrifying than the vandalism. 

I left you.” 

Carlos went down from his makeshift stage and hugged Cecil tightly. “I’ve failed as a science professor. I’ve failed you. I… I know I said I’ll try to get you back but I can never force you. So, if you don’t want me back anymore… I just have to find a way to live with the biggest regret of my life. But before all of that happens, I just want to tell you that I can confidently say, finally, that I love you, Cecil.”

Cecil hugged Carlos back tighter. “We never got separated, so why is there a need to get back together?” Cecil said. Carlos looked at him with surprise. 

“But! But I did something wrong.” 

“And I forgive you. Besides… how could I let you go now that you’ve said you love me? Now that’s the greatest thing I’ve ever heard. Also, knowing that you chose me over that voice you were so obsessed about, I couldn’t be happier. Everything is perfect, Carlos. Everything is neat.”

/End

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly haven't heard the episode "The University of What it is" when I started writing this thing... so how am I supposed to know that /this Carlos/ exist?? [don't want to include spoilers so I'm going to be vague about it.] I heard that episode in the middle of writing it. And I said, "Oh well. It's not original anymore *flips a table*. His job is not an AU job then. *sigh*" I didn't want to change the story anymore. So. Oh well. Hope you still enjoyed :D


End file.
